Love Never Lost
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Inuyasha, an orphaned knight, is wounded back to health by Kagome, an Irish princess. This is their story. Based on Tristan and Isolde.


Author's Note: HA! I saw the movie Tristan and Isolde a few days ago. Amazing. Beautiful. Made me cry. I loved it so much, I've decided to make an Inuyasha fanfic on it! Heehee… Anyways. This movie is just so great. Even my dad liked it and he's…well, my dad.

I hope you enjoy this!

_**X**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR Tristan and Isolde…I'm so lame! WAH.

Love Never Lost

By: darkangelprincess24

Prologue

_**X**_

"_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under"_

-"Going Under" by Evanescence

_**X**_

The young boy of nine crouched low in the grass, spotting a white jack-rabbit. He smirked, letting one fang show. With one swift movement, the rabbit was grasped in his fist, dead. He turned around to his father, smiling.

"Father, I caught it!"

His father nodded approvingly and ruffled his son's hair. "Good job, Inuyasha. Come, mother is waiting to cook it up."

They walked steadily for about a mile until arriving at their town.

On their way through the village market, a red wreath-like bracelet caught Inuyasha's eye. Glancing once at his father, he ran to the woman selling them. He dug a coin out of his pocket. And held it to her.

"May I please buy a bracelet for my mother?" He asked. The woman smiled and pushed his hand to his chest.

"You may take one, but keep your money, boy."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed the red bracelet before bowing slightly to her and running to find his mother. He hoped she would like it.

Seeing a flash of long black hair, he ran towards his mother. "Mother!" He called. She turned and smiled at her son. "Mother, I got you this wreath-bracelet. It's red!"

Izayoi bent down to her son's eye level and smiled. She took the bracelet and put it around her right wrist. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I will cherish it."

Inuyasha nodded and for once didn't protest as she pulled him through the strings of people gathering in the market.

_**X**_

Eight-year-old Kagome Higurashi stared down at the body lying on a wooden raft, covered by a transparent lavender-colored sheet. Her ebony-black hair was tied into a half ponytail, and she wore her best black dress. As her mother's dead body passed her and her maid, Kikyo, her hand automatically clutched her silver locket shaped like a heart.

_Flashback_

"_Here you go, Kagome." Her mother smiled, fastening the locket around her daughter's neck. _

_Kagome looked down at it. It was heart shaped, with tiny carvings sewn into the edges. She moved her finger over the surface, smiling when she found it to be smooth. _

_Her mother knelt in front of her, adjusting her dress. Kagome tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't budge._

_Her mother smiled and gracefully took her hands off it. "It shall not open until you have found your true love to be with forever and ever. Until then, keep it safe. Keep it close."_

_End Flashback_

Tears fell from her eyes as four men set the dead queen onto the water with her raft, pushing her out towards the sea. Kagome sucked in a shaky breath as she watched her deceased mother float off, never to be seen again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "She's in a good place now, Kagome." Kikyo said.

People were already starting to go home. Kagome spun to Sango, tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"But…how can she be in a good place if it's not with her daughter?"

_**X**_

"…And, so we rebel, men!" His father yelled, receiving loud cheers from the twenty or so men listening intently. Inuyasha cheered, only softer.

Inuyasha's father pulled down a map of England and part of Ireland.

"We take our armies and ride to Wales, then launch a surprise attack on those dirty Irish in the morning! What say you?" He yelled. The men yelled and stomped their feet on the ground. Inuyasha smiled and clapped.

"I say we spread out and be deadly silent." Sesshomaru yelled over the yells that soon quieted. He stood. "It would help us as to not be seen, correct?" Cheers.

A scream was heard nearby. Inuyasha's father raised his hand for silence. "Quiet!" He looked out the window, his eyes widening when a red flame was being waved about in the air. "Women and children, stay in the back! Men, prepare to fight! The Irish have come."

He pulled down the map and flipped tables and chairs on their sides, serving as barricades. All was silent as they waited for their attackers.

Before Inuyasha could blink, men rushed into the building, yelling and waving their swords.

The war had begun.

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to run to him. His mother pulled him back sharply.

"Inuyasha! Do what you are told!"

Inuyasha buried his head into his mother's stomach, trying to block out the cries and screams of men dying and killing. His mother's grip on him tightened.

Before he knew it, his mother was dragging him to the middle of the room, breathing heavily. She quickly ripped the rug from the floor, revealing a trap door. She opened it and shoved Inuyasha inside. She kissed him on the forehead once before slamming it closed.

Inuyasha stayed inside the dark and damp place for well over an hour. He tried not to cry and listened to the cries of battle wind down. Soon, all was silent again.

He shakily pushed up on the door and swung it open, pulling himself out. He nearly fainted just looking at all the dead bodies lying in the room. And…the blood.

"Inuyasha, watch out!"

Two swords clanged together as Inuyasha dropped to the ground. He looked up to see Sesshomaru fighting a rather large looking Irishman. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground, clutching his right hand while the Irishman lay dead.

Inuyasha crawled to his father's friend. "Sess…?"

"Inuyasha, I'm…fine." Sesshomaru tore off his shirt and tied it around his arm tightly to stop the bleeding. He stood and stumbled to the doorway and outside. "Come."

Inuyasha nodded and scrambled up. By the door, a flash of red caught his eye…

He gagged at the sight of a wreath-like bracelet wrapped around a slim wrist. He bent down next to it. Not having enough courage to look at his dead mother's face, Inuyasha just took the bracelet off her and slid it onto his own wrist. He followed Sesshomaru outside.

He barely had a glimpse of Sesshomaru's nephew, Koga, and sister, Sango, before he fell into unconsciousness.

_**X**_

Next chapter coming soon! It's so short because it's a PROLOGUE!


End file.
